


warmth tingles

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but its still one of my fave hyuken ive written so here we go, this was written during a time that i want to forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>then jaehwan snickers, and sanghyuk thinks deep down ‘no, you’re the cute one’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth tingles

His fingertips are woven deep into Jaehwan’s hair, brushing through the brown strands as they kiss, legs entangled on their couch against the wall of the living room. From time to time Sanghyuk’s eyes happen to flutter open, and he can see the light pink streak over Jaehwan’s cheeks, making his heart flutter harder in his chest.

They’ve been kissing for what feels like hours, but Sanghyuk can’t say he wants to complain; stolen kisses between dinner and practice, in the hallway before their practice room, in the car, downstairs while waiting for the elevator - Sanghyuk just can’t get enough, and judging from the way Jaehwan is always so ready to part his lips with just the nudge of his tongue, he can’t, either.

They don’t mind the other members roaming about, don’t spare their manager a glance as Jaehwan keeps pecking his lips over and over, three, four, five times. Sangyuk just giggles, hands moving down to snake around Jaehwan’s neck. Sometimes they hear Wonshik let out a heavy sigh from somewhere in the kitchen, and they can clearly hear the mumbling that belongs to solely Taekwoon, but it doesn’t deter them into stopping at all.

“You’re so cute,” Jaehwan chuckles between kisses, his hand caressing over the clothed skin on his hips. Sanghyuk smiles back cheekily, eyes twinkling like stars and Jaehwan thinks there’s no way someone can be this cute; but Sanghyuk is.

“Can you stop, please,” they hear Hongbin groan from across the room, and Jaehwan turns to poke out his tongue at him. 

“You don’t have to watch us,” Jaehwan replies nonchalantly, planting another kiss on Sanghyuk’s lips; there’s an empty cereal carton flying over, but it falls short just in front of the couch in a feeble attempt.

“You’re making out in the living room,” Hongbin points out heinously, and his voice sounds very much like he’s considering targeting them with kitchen knives. Jaehwan simply shrugs, opting to mould his lips back down to Sanghyuk’s.

Hongbin groans even louder, and they can hear the clinging of metal when he lets his spoon fall into the cereal bowl. “I can’t believe this!”

Five more minutes is the time they get to themselves before Hakyeon kicks them off the couch and out of the door. It only manages to make them laugh, little pecks still planted in between their giggles, until the cold of the air outside kicks and the density of their breaths becomes visible. There’s pairs of shoes and coats spit out from their dorm the fraction of a second later, along with a little list in Hakyeon’s smooth handwriting (“don’t come back before you have everything - and I mean everything”) of groceries and other necessities.

“I guess we’ve pissed them off,” Sanghyuk chuckles deeply, and he almost feels sorry; but then Jaehwan’s eyes are looking at him again, and he notices they twinkle even nicer in the cold light of the hallway lamps.

 

“Do you have a card?” Sanghyuk asks as they make their way over to the closest grocery store, a run down 7/11 two blocks down to the right; the cold night air is biting at his cheeks, tinting them a flush pink, and he buries his hands deep in his pockets.

“Of course I have a card!” Jaehwan cries out in fake disbelief, as if it would be the most unfairest thing Sanghyuk has said all day; then he snickers quietly, and Sanghyuk thinks deep down no, you’re the cute one.

“So what are we supposed to be getting, anyway?” Sanghyuk asks as they stride along the dark streets. The air is fresh but it’s clear and nice, no cloud dimming the cold light of the moon above. He takes a deep breath, and lets the dark of the night sky cool his kiss swollen lips - he wonders if others would notice, but he guesses not.

“Uhm,” Jaehwan starts, fumbling in the pocket of his coat for the list, holding it as close as he can to his face to read it in the dim lights, “toast, cereals, hard boiled eggs-“

“I bet those are for Taekwoon-hyung,” Sanghyuk interjects, blowing his breath into the air in front of him to watch it fog up.

“-coke, toilet paper, lemon honey tea, and banana milk.” Jaehwan enumerates, scrunching up his nose at the last thing on the list. “Eeew. He really needs to stop drinking those.”

Sanghyuk nods, more to himself than to Jaehwan, feeling his nose dip in and out of the warmth of his collar. His eyes land on the bright lights of the store popping up in front of them, and he can feel the excitement about warm walls spread through his body.

“Good evening,” they greet in unison as they enter through the automatic doors, bowing a little to the old man behind the counter. Jaehwan immediately makes for the snack alley, leaving a dutiful Sanghyuk to search for the originally needed products.

“Sanghyuk-ah,” Jaehwan calls for him after a while, and Sanghyuk moves down the aisles until he reaches the snacks. He is met with mischievously glimmering eyes and two bags of chips practically shoved in his face; he eyes the snacks wearily.

“We’re supposed to be on a diet,” he reminds Jaehwan as he pushes the bags out of his view; he doesn’t miss the disappointing eye roll Jaehwan lets loose. 

“Nobody will know!” He exclaims, shoving one of the bags into Sanghyuk’s basket without further ado. Sanghyuk sighs, but chuckles; it’s not like Hakyeon and the others don’t know how grocery shopping with Jaehwan ends time and time again, reason why they usually never bring him along.

“Of course they will, they know you better than you know yourself.” Sanghyuk points out, but his severeness is less than half hearted, and he leaves the bag of potato chips in the basket.

“Not better than you,” Jaehwan says as he turns to move to the counter, and Sanghyuk stops for a moment. He knows Jaehwan means nothing special by, no more meaning to his words than stating a simple fact, but Sanghyuk can feel his cheeks flush hot and the tip of his ears grow warm. He stays put, lightheadedly following after Jaehwan; he watches him pay for everything without a word, ears still a little red on the side.

 

When they step outside again, it feels like the night has dropped the temperature even further. Sanghyuk’s cheeks and nose feel cold immediately, and he looks over to Jaehwan to notice a faint red tinge to the tip of his nose.

“Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer,” he starts to chant, playfully nudging Jaehwan side as they walk down the streets again. Jaehwan chuckles, poking out his tongue like a little child, but Sanghyuk can see his cheeks flush a little; it’s really too cute, and Sanghyuk finds his voice trailing off and his eyes staring.

“What?” Jaehwan answers after a little while, smile evident in his voice, and Sanghyuk just shakes his head, his lips forming a smile of his own.

“Nothing. You’re cute.” 

Jaehwan raises his eyebrows, but Sanghyuk can see the appreciation in his eyes as they crinkle into a full on visible smile; his heart skips a beat, and he’s far too used to the feeling to wonder how Jaehwan can still make his body do that.

“That’s my line.” Jaehwan says softly, walking closer to Sanghyuk. He shifts the bags from his left hand to his right, and Sanghyuk watches as Jaehwan’s fingers sneak into Sanghyuk’s pocket to entangle themselves with his own.

It’s a stark contrast, Jaehwan’s ice cold fingers brushing against his own warm ones and it almost burns; but it’s nice, Jaewhan’s fingers warming up fast in between his. Sanghyuk squeezes them a little, eyes set on the road before them as they walk, and he can feel Jaehwan squeeze back just as softly.

They walk back in silence for the most part, taking in the time together without anything or anyone around; it’s not often that everything’s quiet around them, no flashes of cameras, no members to bustle them into conversations. It’s quiet, and even the cool winter air doesn’t feel cold anymore as it hits the little exposed skin they have, their fingers intertwined and keeping them together, safely secured in the warmth of the pocket of Sanghyuk’s coat.

 

(Sanghyuk sneaks a kiss on Jaehwan’s lips as they move up the elevator, cold lips finding each other again, but he pulls back faster than before, almost feeling shy. The smile that stretches over Jaehwan’s face then is radiant, and Sanghyuk thinks might turn blind because he just can’t look away, not when they move out of the elevator, nor when they open the door and take off their shoes.)

(They realise then that they forgot Taekwoon’s hard boiled eggs; the elder doesn’t say anything, but the next morning they find all of their shoes mysteriously missing. They turn up half an hour later, thrown carelessly onto the rooftop, and Jaehwan whines half of the ride to the practice room that his feet are still cold.)

**Author's Note:**

> i love hyuken so much it's painful


End file.
